ReDo: A New Place
by AlphonseXoOx
Summary: Hinata runs for home after caught on the choach with Sasuke. She meets a Demon when the gang comes to find her. Neji fatual wounded, what will happen next. HinaXSasuke NejiXOC
1. A New Place

A New Place.  
My very first story. I hope you do like it. If you have anything to say please do.=-) It is about Hinata and Sauske Enjoy._

Oh,man I got lost again. I'm so stupid. Maybe I should stop following Nartuo. I mean he always goes way out here these days. Shh... What was that. Turn around slow is what I though.  
"How are you?" said a male voice coming from the bushes. I was a little to scared to answer.  
So instead I got in a fight position.

"How are you?Speak!" said the voice.  
"M..My name is Hyuga Hinata." I said "The Hyuga clan?! So 'sunny place' what are you doing here out? All alone." his voice was deep and husiky. ('Sunny Place' is what her name means)  
"Ahh... I was just aaa... walking." I said in a little voice "A little far from home, are we?" he said.

"Y.. Yes. And how are you masked face?" my voice still low.  
"I? I am Sasuke. The village is not of important." he said.  
"So, Sasuke why are you here?" I asked getting a bit bolder.  
"That is really none of your business, Miss Noise." Man,is he rude.  
"You asked me!" Man! God what is wrong with them. Think they are all big and bad.

"You answered me." He said with a smile on his face. Which made me even more mad.  
"Sasuke... how ever you are. I don't like you!" With though few words he stopped in place. I don't know why, maybe I hit something.

"I'm glad." he said with a smile on his face. "Where are you going?!" I asked outraged he was walking away for me.  
"Home, you want to come?" Pervert! Not like my Naruto.  
"No!" I yelled at him.  
"OK, see you tomorrow. Hinata for the Hyuga clan." I was so stunned I didn't answer. As he walked off in to the sunset. I had to admit he was kind of cute in a bad boy kind of way.

_Later that day_  
I'm laying in my bed think. Think about the day that,I guess I could say I was think about him.  
I don't know why. Why him? Why did he find me? Why when I was crying? Mother always say thing happen for a reason. Why was he there to help me feel better? Because it worked. After thinking I was lost.  
He come for nowhere-was he following me-he made me feel better. I talked to him. He made me laugh when I was crying. Not that he saw though. Stop! Naruto is the only one for me. I need to sleep tomorrow I got to train.

Sasuke's POV_  
Why? Why was she there? I think I have seen her somewhere before? But where? In a dream? Hahaha funny. In a dream. Yeah in that dream. Where I kill my brother and she is standing there. And I... I run to her.  
We fell into each others arms. And I cry. Hahahaha I cry well that is stupid. When I cry I do it alone.  
Hahaha and why would I cry? I just killed that is stupid.

Hinata's POV_  
I'm following Naruto again today. What is wrong with me? I should just talk to him. Yeah. No. I'm too scared.  
Wait I have a plan. It is prefect! I will go ahead I run in to him when he comes to train. (Giggle)  
Al-man now I sound like some fan-girl. Stupid fan-girls!  
"Ugh.. Hinata. What are you doing here? In the woods? With no one?" Naruto said. Making it a point that I was alone.

"Uhh... Well... I... was... just... going... to... you... know... training." DO NOT FAINT! DO NOT FAINT!  
"Sunny Place there you are.I was looking for you." Sasuke said coming for around a tree.  
Oh God BOTH of them.

"Come on Hinata lets train together!" Naruto said looking a little mad that Sasuke was there/  
"No, Hinata I have a lunch setup for us." Screw it I'm going to faint. I fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'  
and everything when black.

____________To Be Continued_  
OK, Did you like my story. Leave comments!!! And yes I'm a fan-girl!!! And just so you know not for Sasuke.  
I love Neji. And he will come in later in my story. Oh and if you know what Sasuke's name means please tell me=-) I would also like a beta, so anyone beta soon 2. 


	2. New Friend

I awoke with two strong arms holding me. I was hoping to hell that I didn't hurt my-self. I tried to move. My hands immediately went to my head. It was pounding.

"Ugh... Where am I?" I asked in pain.

"We're at my place. Your friend went to the store for you." Sasuke said in a worried voice.

"Why, I'm fine." robbing my head a little. Then trying to sit up again, but this time Sasuke held me down.

"Don't." he warned. Then he stoked my face with him hand. "I don't want you to hurt. OK so please don't move around to much?"

He asked moving my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"OK Sasuke." I said grabbing his hand in mine.

"Hinata what would you do if I were to kiss you with no warning?" he asked as I tried to finger out what he meant. He leaned down and kissed me. I don't do any thing for a moment but, then kissed him back to both are surprise.

Then I tried to deepen the kiss running my tongue over his bottom lip begging to be let in. He smirked in to the kiss and let me passed. As our tongue's fought for dominants the door open.

"Oyo, I got the aspire. I also ran in to Hinata's cousin Neji." We keep kissing as if they were not there, well tell Neji yelled.

"Get the fuck of my cousin!" pulling me out of Sasuke's arm. I pulled to get back to the safety of his hold.

"What the hell Sasuke! Why were you grouping Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked mad as hell. But that didn't upset it was cute.

The real problem was Neji he cared for me as his little sister so I was worried for Sasuke; tell he pulled me back in his arms away for Neji.

"Hinata come here!" he said pointing next to him as I held to Sasuke for dear life.

"She not going anywhere I only kissed her. She fine she kissed me back so it is ok." Sasuke said holding me closer to him. I know where place was I back away far Sasuke into Neji's arm.

"That is a good girl." Neji said petting my head softly. I jumped in between Sasuke and Neji. I yelled out my confusion.

"You don't own me!" I run out the door. Finding my way lost in the woods after that little out burst.

*Man, I'm lost again now this is bad. The sun is setting. What will Father say when I don't come home?* Thoughts of what my father would to be when I got home keep playing them self in my head.

*You are the heir to The Hyuga Family. Are you trying to decreases me?! My Father would say then slap me across the face, but I should stop think about it. I need to find shelter for to night.*

I looked for hours and hours tell I came across a small house. I saw smoke coming for the chimed so I thought I would try there.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I knocked on the door softly.

"I'm coming." Said a girl for behind the door. When she opened it I could see the inside of the house and the girl clearly.

The girl was about my height, long brown-red hair, all dressed in black, and ears and tail!

"Oh, you look hurt come in!" she says. I want to respond, but don't know how to. She sits me in front of the fire. She

Runs off and comes back with First-Aid Kit. She looked me over and then she looked me over again. Not saying a word the whole time.

"Your fine, but problely real hunger. I just put some of my mom's homemade potato and beans on." She gives me a big old bowl.

"What is your name, Hun?" the cat eared girl asked me with a smile.

"Hi…Hinata." I strutted to get out.

"I'm Suesue." She spook, but I keep my eyes on her ears. "And yes I'm a Cat Demon."


	3. Cat Demon

"Cat Demon?!" I almost screamed her words made it hard to breathe. Was she trying to fatten me up to eat me?!

"Nothing to be scared about, I haven't eaten a person in a couple of decades." She spoke realizing my fear. "Why start again now? And my mom would kill me if I were to hurt a Hyuga. This is there land and they let me live here. Now tell me how you get way out here?" she asked, sitting back getting ready for my long story.

I tell her everything. Not caring just wanting to get it off my chest. As I end my second bowl of potatoes and my story I only then look at the kind woman how helped me. Taking in every detail. How her hair is flat and straight down passed her butt. The scares on her arm too many to count. Her eyes are a deep coco brown. The way her clothes are big on her-like mine. Her tail is the same red-brown as her hair and ears.

"Hinata! Did you hear anything I just said?" I jumped at her voice.

"So… Sorry. I guess spaced out." I have become very comfortable around her in the pass few hours.

"Its cool I'm going to get you some blankets." She walked to a small cabinet and pulled out some bedding for me. "Here this should be good. Good-night." She called behind her as she walked off into her bedroom.

-----N----

I awoke to the smell of fresh rain and pancakes.

"Good morning sleepy head. Are you hungry?" she spoke with a sweet smile.

"Yeah pancakes smell really good." I walked into the kitchen. "So what do you have plan for today?"

"Well I was going to do some gardening, cleaning, and maybe go hunting. What would you like to help me?"

"Sure." I said not even thinking.

"Then I will help you get home." Her smile is like Kiba's. Dog and Cat. I broke out laughing at the thought.

"What is so funny, Hina?" She looked at me like a mother looking at her child. "Hina, I want to laugh too." She put her hands on her hips.

"I just your smile looks like Kiba's. And he is a dog then I thought cat and dog." I got out between giggles.

"You're laughing 'cause of that. Well I am part fox part cat. I was called a dog once."

----Flashback----

"Hey, dog get over here." I drunk yelled to me for over the bar. I didn't move 'cause I am a cat. "I said get over here Dog-Demon!" He grabbed my tail and pulled me in his lap. "Good-puppy."

"Get your hands of me ass-whip!" Using my nails I all, but removed his hand. "I'm no hooker dog! I'm a Cat-Demon who kills your-kind for fun!" I lunged my hand throw his heart pulling it out.

"Go play with someone else." I licked my hands clean of his blood. My attack was so fast he watched me before he died.

----End of Flashback----

"That what I used to do. It's not my favorite thing anymore." She looked into my eyes. I guess looking for fear, discus, or hate. Seeing none happily moving back to breakfast.

She handed me a plate full of pancakes, strawberries, and whipped cream.

"Hope you like it." Suesue said giving me her motherly smile.

"They look great!" I said it like a little kid but didn't care. Here I felt like me at home, very peaceful.

----N----

We went outside to the garden to take a look.

"Mmm…" Suesue breathe got caught in her throat.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hina, get back in the house."

"Why?" I looked around curiously.

"Hinata do as I say go!" She pushed me in the house. "How is there?! Show Your Self!" She yelled to the trees. Then a shadow stepped out. Naruto!

"Don't Shot!" I yelled running out of the house. "Naruto-kun… What are you doing here?" I hurryed the sentence.

"Hina, you know this Demon?" Her face showed only questions, too many to answer with my simply yes.

"Yes, this is Naruto-kun. He is no demon, only has one sealed with in him." I spoke slower this time.

"He smells like my father The Nine-Tailed Fox." Suesue said shocking the hell out of us.


	4. So So Sorry

I known I have not updated in so long by there was this guy-problem and school and going to Florida for break I had no way to get to a computer and I got writers block. Please if you read my story/stories I need help. Also one word to all men in the world YOU FUCKING SUCK!!!!!!! That made me feel a lot better. Thank you review as I try and write the next part and wait and see what happens to are heroes.


	5. New People

PISSANT: I'm so sorry I have not updated in forever but with school and everything and my other stories. Check them out too. Harry Potter is Great people. But back to this I will write. Love it or else? NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!! I'm evil!! XD I don't own Naruto of Harry Potter (life sucks!)

"Naruto, you need to leave." Suesue said very bluntly turning back to her garden.

"Not with out Hinata!" He yelled back at her, my face turning red.

"She is free to live I wasn't holding her against her will an how." Suesue gives him a look that says 'Who-The-Fuck-Do-You-Think-I-Am-A-Rapes'.

"Oh… O.K. Come on Hinata, your Father is worried. He is going t kill Neji if you don't come home. He is out her looking for you some where, too." Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I pull back he stops and looks at me.

I run to Suesue. "Good Bye, Suesue." I give her a really big hug and smile at her.

"You can come back any time you want, to get away for those rotten boys. Bring those friends you told me about." She gives me her motherly smile again as if you say. If I don't like them you can see them.

"I will." I turn to leave and start to walk then hear her yell to us.

"Wait, Hinata that Neji guy is here, too. Come on back!" I turn and run back up the hill to see not only Neji but Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara, Tenten, Guy, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Choji. "What the fuck they do, send everyone after you? Damn what the fuck get off the garden!" She yells at Lee who was looking around at all her stuff.

"Hinata!" Neji runs in and hugs me real tight. "What have you been doing all this time? I have been worried sick! Sakura look at her please, she looks O.K. but could be injury on the inside."

"She is fine." Suesue barks kicking Lee in the ass for stepping in the wrong spot. "Neji, right." She gives my friends a good look over.

"You must be Ino, with all that purple, Shino, with all the clothes in the middle of summer, Tenten, with the buns, Shikamaru, how looks like he is bored, Guy, with the green and your pupil, Lee who was in my garden, Sakura, with the pink hair, Gaara, your easy to tell apart, Temari, got the big fan, Kankuro, with a puppet on his back, Choji, the on still eating, Kakashi, the mask and reading porn, Kiba, you smell horribly dog-breath, and the all famous Sasuke you stand out more then the others." She pointed as she spoke getting everyone one of them right.

"Good job, you know us but we don't know you, my I ask your name, Miss?" Kakashi asked a bit red in the checks. (Changing to Suesue's POV)

"I am Suesue the Cat-Demon. I believe I am in she history books?" I asked looking at Neji, his eye draw me in.

"Yes, you are." Neji replied before Kakashi could. "And you are the one how took care of Hinata?"

"Yes, I took care of my Hina, you stupid or something. I don't get many people out here how are as sweet as her." I paused. "I normally get ass-holes, killers, or…" Taking a deep breath into the air I spook know who else had come to my place. "Some Akatsuki Cell Members even now and then."

No one seemed surprised, damn I got no luck.

"Thank you Miss Suesue, for taking care of Hinata." Sasuke said walking up to me holding out a hand and I took it and shock it.

PISSANT: I am going to bed so tried sorry I didn't update sooner. R&R! Please.


	6. With Me

GAARALOVED- Ok so this is the next part to A New Place. Thank you for staying with me for this very long time I am going to try to finish this before school ends. And thank you all again. (Tears in eyes) It means a lot to me. Oh and Lemon comes soon! Suesue's POV

My tail moves and I jump knocking one deer into the other like a lion. I snap the first ones neck the other breaks its two back legs. I snap it neck quickly to spare the pain.

My kills are quiet and quick no mess or fool play. Most animals stand no chance to demons. I pick both deer up as if they were a pound of potatoes. I feel sorry for the small animal as I do every time I kill them.

They don't know I am coming and can fight back, but I must live so they must die.

"Better get back and clean them." I sprite of back to my place with no thoughts what so ever running though my head just the wind in my face. Sasuke's POV-

Hinata is very peaceful when she sleeps. She fell asleep in my arms to Neji's displeasure. He seems to hate me for I have Hinata's heart. My mind can't help but wonder what she sees in me.

But I do see why Neji jumps me every chance he gets. My soul was like a bottomless pit until I met this beautifully sinful woman.

All the men in her village must want her or maybe the whole country wants Hinata. Smart people, but of all those people she lies with me.

Thank the Lord it is with me and not that Naruto kid.

"Um… Sasuke." My name falls from her lips then a small moan. I almost jump out of my skin.

A MOAN! What is she dreaming about? Me and… sex? Not this innocent woman, dreaming about a sinfully thing like… that.

I dream about it not the beauty in my arms. But there is one way to find out. Hinata's POV-

His hand slid down my belly followed by his tongue. Oh, that sinful and powerful tongue, the things he can do with it.

"Sasuke." My hips buck making my need know. "Please…" My breath is short and not all there.

"Please what, my little Hinata?" He asked with a long smirk on his face.

"Please put it into me." My back arches on its own accord I have no control of my body. My hips buck fast and wild as he slides one finger in me.

"So tight, so fucking tight." Sasuke mumbles to himself. I moan louder as his tongue quickly joining his finger. My hand grab his black hair and hold him close not wanting him to stop.

"Sasuke, Yes Sasuke!" I moaned lightly. He pulled back and smiled at me pushing his lips hard on mine.

"This may hurt." It was there I felt his huge dick go inside my tight pussy and felt him break my hymen.

"SASUKE! Oh, go harder asshole!" I screamed.- Dream Sasuke's POV

My conscience went out the window when I heard those words fall from her lips. I thrust into her wildly.- Leaving the dream to the real Sasuke's POV

My god, my cock is so hard! I got to blow the load. Not here I want to be in here when I cum. I pick her up and leave the house when I am a good hundred yards away I run like hell! I hope she doesn't awake before we get to the waterfall.-At the waterfall still Sasuke's POV

I lay her down and gently shake her, her eyes slowly up and when she is awake and looks around she jumps back.

"Sasuke-kun… Where are we?" She stutters and it's so cute, on her. It takes me a minute to think of what to say, but why not the truth?

"You where moaning in your sleep and calling out my name…. it turned me on." I said it with a strong voice yeah I am brave! "What were you dreaming about, Hinata-chan?"

"Well….." she stutters.

"You can tell me." I whisper in her ear and I know she could feel the bulge in my pants by the way her face turned so red.

"Sex." She whispered with a totally red body.

GAARALOVED- I updated Finally and it's a cliff hanger! R&R PLEASE!

SASUKE-WHAT THE FUCK?


	7. WaterFall Love

GAARALOVED- O.K., This is the lemon part so if you disagree just jump to the next chapter cause that's all this one is.

SASUKE- Sorry, but when it comes to lemon you so need to read and review. It makes me happy.

HINATA- And a happy Sasuke wouldn't kill you, and GAARALOVED does NOT own Naruto only Suesue and the plot.-Hinata's POV

My face and I am pretty sure my whole body had gone red, as I bit my lip and pressed my fingers together. Looking down was Sasuke with deep black lustfully eyes. Things ran though my mind, very sinfully things. I felt parts of my body awaken I had never felt only dreamed of but in really life they were so much better.

"Hinata," Sasuke said his lips slowly coming down and brushing against mine, surprised at first I didn't more, then I leaning into it. His lips became demanding, which I didn't mind. They moved faster and his tongue ran over my bottom lips and I slow opened. He flipped so I was on top of him hands running over my legs. We moved apart taking a deep breath looking into his eyes my breath was gone again.

"Hinata," He said looking at me, "You know I want you. And I think you want me too, but I don't want to make you do something you will regret." He touched my face softly and kissed me again pulling back again to speak. –Sasuke's POV

"Either way, Hinata, I want you to marry me, to be mine forever, and stay in my arms." I said pushing her hair be hand her ear touching her cheek softly. "I am asking you, Hinata will allow me to have the pleasure of you being my wife?" I said pulling her hands into mine. Her eyes on our hands as a tear drops down on my hand. The first thought to run though my mind was no, she going to say no.

"Yes!" Hinata screamed throwing her arms around my neck pulling me into a tight bear hug. I didn't mind all I did was pull her closer breathing her in thinking I get to have her.

"I love you, Hinata." I said pressing my lips to hers in a death match to see how would be in power off this kiss. Hinata pulled away finely taking a breath.

"I love you, too Sasuke." Her eyes closed with a smile on her lips as she kissed me again. Her hands slowly slide up the back of my shirt. My hands soon run up hers. She tugged at the hem of my shirt and she pulled away pulling off my shirt. I grabbed her hands when she went to pull off her top.

"Hinata are you sure?" I said looking into her lilac eyes, her face went red but she still nodded a yes. I pulled her top over her head to reveal a black lace bra and breast that over filled the cups. My hands rapped around her waist and brought her chest closer, as I attached my lips to her breast. Her hands traveled up my back and rapped themselves in my hair holding me on her breast.

"Sasuke," she moaned her head falling back I kissed up her chest to her neck and began to show some attention there. Her legs rapped around my waist as I laid her back on our clothes and not on the cold rock. Our hips rubbed together making Hinata moan. I unclasped her bra, and slowly took it off her nipples where hard. I moved my lips to her nipple licking it lightly.

"Hinata," I moaned lightly as her hips pushed on me. Taking her left nipple in my mouth sucking till she started to moan loudly and I moved away from it to the other, again until she started to moan loudly. I moved away again and hear her cries of displeasure. But I was busy trailing kisses down to her pants; I placed my lips on her button and looked up for her to tell me I may. –Hinata's POV

I give Sasuke a small nodded not trusting my voice, not that I ever did. He used his mouth to unbutton my pants then his hands slowly slide them off along with my underwear. I wanted to moan just at the sight of him. I was so wet just thinking about all the sinfully things we were going to do, my face went red but the thoughts only made me wetter. I bite my lip just not to buck in his face or moan out his name. I stuttered his name when he blows on my… clit. Even thinking about it makes me blush. –Sasuke's POV

I heard my name fall from her lips and that's all I needed. I lunched my tongue into her wet folds. Making her scream and buck her hips as her hands held my head in place. I nipped at her using my teeth to make her screams louder. I used one arm and my legs to hold her hips up and still and my other to insert a finger. She bucked more as I began to move my finger in and out of her tight hole. I slowly add another finger till she was moaning for more I add another moving them faster as she came on my hand and face. I used my teeth to hold her folds open so her cum flowed into my mouth as I sucked.

"Sasuke," she moaned moving her hands on my back placing her lips on mine giving me a deep kiss. I licked her lips and she happily let me in, I moved my tongue around letting her taste herself. A smile played on my lips as she moaned; I placed one hand in her hair as my other undid my pants. I was hard a fucking rock, my pants felt like they were killing me. And all I wanted to do was fuck, no make sweet love to my Hinata. I pulled off my pants leaving us naked in front of each other. Hinata's eyes still closed I slip the head of my cock into her making her moan hips pressing up onto me.

"Sasuke," I heard my name escape from her swollen lips, and I can no longer hold my-self back. I push deep into her. –Hinata's POV

I hold on to Sasuke tight not letting good there was no pain just a discomfort. It quickly passes and I want him to move. I slowly being to move my hips bucking and he moves.

"Hinata," he grunts half moans and beings to move faster. "You're so tight." Sasuke moans and grabs my hips pushing him in further.

"Sasuke!" I scream digging my nails into his back drawing blood. He growls and keeps going. Both of us screaming each other names.

GaaraLoved- Sorry this took so long I got grounded, I will pass Spanish class. It will not happen again.

Sasuke- It better not. –mumbles shit-

Hinata-Watch what you say she can kill you off.


	8. My Eyes!

GAARALOVED- So I hope you all liked my last story. I may not update very much because my internet comes and it goes, really pissing me off.

NEJI- GaaraLoved does not own Naruto she only owns Suesue.

GAARALOVED- R&R please. Starting from Neji's POV

"Where is Hinata?" I was mad as hell my baby cousin and that weird stalker looking guy had disappeared in the middle of the night.

"Neji I am sure he didn't steal her off into the night, all romantically like." Sakura said looking dreamily into space.

"He better not have not touched my Hina!" Suesue gave a low growl and snuffed the floor where they had been laying.

"Come on." Gaara said walking out the door.

"I got there scent!" Kiba yelled running off toward the woods. We ran for at least five miles tell we run into a waterfall.

"There scent just… disappears right here. Them must have washed it away in the water." Kiba said looking at me with a sigh.

"Are you stupid or what dog?" Suesue smacked him in the back of the head. "Most waterfalls have caves behind them, and I know this one and it does!"

"I will go in and check it." I said taking a step towards the water.

"I don't think so mister." Suesue said holding me back. "If they are back there you won't give him time to talk you will just chop off his… thing." Everyone seem to agree with Suesue and so did I.

"Well that's was kind of my plan." I said with a heavy sigh and another step forwards.

"Hold him down, Tenten. I will go in and I won't go off killing people… well not now any how." Suesue said taking the gap she jumped from where we were standing all the way into the cave. –Suesue's POV

I laid softly in the cave, which smell strongly of sex. I quickly skim the room but soon regret it. There in the cave I see a naked Sasuke on top of my little sweet Hina. Doing things you could not tell your mama. Hinata looks over at me and smile face as red as a tomato.

"Hello Suesue." She stutters out with a laugh Sasuke coming off of her. I take my chance and jump out of the cave.

"MY EYES!" I fall into Gaara and Neji how seemed to be having a very deep conversation. All three of us end up on the ground.

"What is it Suesue?" Neji looked in to my eyes which are filled with tears.

"HE… SHE… THEY… DID IT!" I cried and sobbed onto Neji shoulder. "They had sex." I sobbed harder thinking mostly that Hinata had lost her virginity before me; me being at least a hundred years older. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura for some reason found this funny and laughed at it.

"That's not funny!" Neji yelled as Hinata and Sasuke came out of the cave.

"I am sorry we ran off like that, Neji-neiisan you must have been terribly worried about me again." Hinata said her arms around Sasuke .

"Yes you did, and you mister she is the heiress of the Hyuga Clan!" Neji yell at them eyes then turned to the ground because Hinata had bite marks on her neck.

"I know that and I know being the one that is in love and going to marry her I feel I have the right; and being heir to the Utchia Clan I feel I could." He said with a bright smile. (Itachi has killed no one in this and also feels as he needs to be the just like his father and not take the duties of his clan. So they go to Sasuke.)

"MARRIED?" The whole grow seemed to yell and the birds flow from the trees it was that loud. – Neji's POV

"No! Absolutely not!" I screamed at him no one was going to marry her, not unless they where on my good side.

"Why the fuck would you do that? She can't cook!" Kiba looked at him like he was stupid. "Any way she wants me not you." He said with a dog like grin.

"No she doesn't" Shino had spoke for the first time since being here. Matter of fact no one had really said any thing since being here.

"Oh I think they look great together." Suesue said with a smile.

"Weren't you just upset they were together?" Shikamaru said hands behind his head. "Women." He mumbled rolling his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Temari said hands on her hips her checks a bit red.

"They are at in again." Kankuro said walking away fast and with Gaara with him on the right.

"What happens and what do you mean again?" Suesue asked as we all started to walk away.

"Just come over here you be much safer. Trust us." I said grabbing her arm pulling her with us to behind a lager tree.

"What's going on Neji tell me?" Suesue said grabbing my arm and trying to stay in the same spot.

"What wrong with women, don't you like them?" Temari said hitting him over the head with her fan.

"Temari you know what I mean!" Shikamaru said putting his hand on the top of his head trying to protect himself, again. Whenever he says something like that those two go at it.

"They are going to start yelling and she is going to beat him over the head and maybe smack him in the face with some wind." I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. "And if we're not lucky we'll be hit with it too." I said jumping behind the lager tree where the other stood. The winds throw us a bit farther then I would have liked, it throws us into the next lager tree. –Hinata's POV

All l saw Neji and Suesue being thrown into the tree; Neji's back smacked in the tree and he sloped into Suesue's chest. Neji didn't move Suesue turned into him and rapped her arms around him. I saw her lips move, but I heard no words come out. I ran over to my cousin and saw a slow trail of blood coming from his lips. A slow scream rang from mine. Then I fall and the whole place went black. –Suesue's POV

The whole time felt like we moved in slow motion. I heard Neji's back hit the tree, hard, I heard his bones crack and his moans of pain; I saw his I flutter shut and he was gone. I screamed his name and held his head and keep screaming trying to wake him up. A scream rang out from behind me and Hinata fall to the ground.

"Neji, Neji, come on Neji open your eyes sweet." I said moving his hair behind his ear softly touching his face. "Sakura get over here, now!" I yelled and she came running to his aid. I laid him on the ground as soft and even as he would lie.

"He has a few broken ribs normally I could fix that but, one of his ribs punted his heart. He may not make it this time, some one please wake Hinata I think it cut a chakra vine." Sakura was handling this very well and everyone was clam and standing there.

"Well can you try and do something for him." If he dies I will die next his uncle would never forgive me.

"I can try to do something, Suesue are you ok?" she looked at me and saw blood coming from my arm and my tail rapped around my body.

"I just have a few scrapes I am fine, just look after Neji." I stood and fell to my knees.

"She has a cracked rib and some thorn ligaments." Hinata said someone must have shaking her. "Her chakra lines are twisted around her arms. She real messed up too." Hinata said turning her eyes to Neji with tears coming out.

"Let me heal you really fast. Then I can turn to Neji." Sakura said leaving Neji and I heard his heart beat softer and the blood flow slower.

"If you do he will die." I said cracking my arm back into place; with a slow hiss from the pain.

"No he will not it will take me a minute." She said place her right foot next to me.

"You touch me and I will rip your heart out of your chest, then you won't help anyone." I gave a deep hiss and she stepped back. "I can help myself, I am a demon." Sakura took a deep sigh and turned back to Neji.

"Fine." Was all she said back to me. Hinata and she slowly and carefully worked as everyone just stood around looking helpless. I released my chakra in my body and it healed me quickly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I said standing next to Hinata and cracked my back.

GAARALOVED- I worked very hard on this chapter and it took me sometime. Please tell me what you think and maybe some ideas of what YOU, the readers, want to see happen next? R&R please


	9. Cliff Hanger

GaaraLoved- So here is the next chapter see what has happened to Neji.

Hinata- Disclaimer she does NOT own Naruto only Suesue and this plot. Thank you. –Suesue's POV

Seeing Neji like this made my heart beat faster and a ping of pain shot though my chest. Not pain as a physical wound but the pain I felt when I lost my mother.

"There is nothing you can do." Sakura said not even looking up and me, just her hands and whatever was inside Neji. Temari look fluster and upset Shikamaru arm over her shoulder. The whole group, minus Kakashi and Guy who had not come.

"Naruto, Gaara. Got get Kakashi and Guy then can get back up." Sakura spook quickly.

"Right" they answered together and turned to run.

"No I'll do it. I did this, Shikamaru." Temari said with a nod from him they both left. Others sat or took guard, I just watched. She and Hinata worked and I watched, pain would glaze his face over and over again.

"Tenten support his head." But before she could even blink I was there. Sakura looked up still looking a little pissed but then it faded.-Sakura's POV

I looked up to tell Suesue I was still mad at her, but the pain and tears in her eyes told me why she snapped.

"I'm sorry," was all the demon could whisper to me.

"I understand." I replied and sate back to work. –Suesue's POV

I keep mumbling to Neji, more like to myself as to rescuer that he would be.

"It's all going to be O.K. Sakura will fix you. Just like new huh Neji." I brushed his hair behind his ear. And kept touching him as to make sure he would fade away like mist. As a tear fell from my eye, it hit his cheek and his eyes fluttered. Tenten was on the scene immediately, her heart must have been crushed when he spook.

"Suesue," Neji said as he tried to open his eyes. I gasped with the tears coming hard. I thought I was going to lose him like I did my mother those years ago.

"Neji, I though you where gone, don't move." I said holding his shoulders in place so he wouldn't rip anything. "Sakura is still working, you punctured your heart. It's my fault you where trying to help."-Mean await Shikamaru's POV

"We should have turned back there." I said as Temari kept running ahead of me.

"For the millionths time I am going the right way!" Temari said stopping to yell at me. Sometimes I wonder why I love this woman, then I remember all the times we spend together cloud watching.

"Fine, just remember there is a wound man back there." I say with a shrug and start to run again. –Hinata's POV

"You have lost a lot of blood Neji" Sakura tells him still working, "Where are they with the back up! We can't carry you all the way back to the Estate."

"That may make it all worst." I say slowly letting my chakra flow into him.

"Why not, as I am in this form I can't help but if I turn into my full demon form its like four or five steps!" Suesue said getting a bit happy, some color had returned to her face.

"That would cause attention to us the whole clan may become alarmed." I say. "Plus we need to take all of us not just him."

"You don't give me any credit, Hina I can do it. He needs to be moved, please." Suesue argues with me.

"Do it." Tenten and Sakura say at the same time. Suesue nods. –Suesue's POV

I take a deep breath and step back, tails fly all over tell there is a total of five. I grow hair everywhere and a low growl comes from my throat. I have fully changed and stand taller then the tallest tree. I use one of my tails to pick them up they load Neji on then the rest climb aboard.

"Be careful." Naruto says watching, "I'll run along side incase something happens." I give a small purr in agrees. I take large slow steps, in the matter of three I am in the Clans grounds people have swarmed my paws ready to attach. Hinata jumps down and speaks and they all back down. Everyone unloads and I change back to my human self. But by the time I'm normal and back on the grounds they have rushed Neji away. –Temari's POV

"I told you we were going the wrong way." Shikamaru says with a sigh.

"Oh shut up." I say they must have though of a quicker way to get him to help. –Guy's POV

"Something is going on." I say looking under me at Kakashi sweating . He sighs pulling back on his shirt and placing his mask back on. I pull my shirt back on and it sticks to my sweat.

"That's enough training for now, let's go!" He says running

GaaraLoved- Perv. You thought they were doing something else, haha. So did I at first then I though I could do that to them, not yet at least.

Kakashi- You better not!


	10. Spoken Beast

AlphonseXoOx- So it's be a bit but here we go. I'm going to try and finish this one and maybe the Harry Potter one, just have to wait and see.

Neji- Disclaimer, Cheyenne does not own Naruto. – Jewell's POV

God, I didn't understand how I felt for this group of people tell now. Neji has been in the Main House for three days, with no visitors. Hiashi has yet to talk to me about my place, for that I am happy at least. Though, I spend much time alone wondering the hall of the Branch House. I sneak into Neji's room look around or sitting on his bed. I have realizes my feelings for him, I have fallen in love.

On the evening of the three day I fall asleep in Neji's room, I had been thinking about him again and dozed off this time. I was awaken by Hinata, a soft tap at the door, I brush it off, then a shake.

"Jewell-sama," her voice called to me in the deepest of my dreams, "my Father wishes to see you." Hinata spook and I darted up right and out of the bed. Looked in the mirror fixed my-self and nod to Hina. She led me to her Father's study, opening the door and closing it behind me, I was left alone. I keep my head down and eyes look around taking in the area around me, no way out.

"Master, you wished to see me." I knee down in front of him, Hiashi, from my memories, was hard and mean.

"Look at me beast." His voice ruff and never broken, like I remember. I raise my head as still down, slowly drifting up to meet his, just as the back of his hand connected to my face. I whimper as the sting slowly leaves my right cheek and the red hand maker still visible on my face. I dare not grow or yell out at him, for I know my place to this Clan. "How dare you allow harm to come to my daughter, she may not be apart of this Clan, but she is still blood!" His voice rises with each word, my brain slow to understand, but mouth fast to speak.

"Your daughter, what about Neji! He is the one that could be dying; your daughter is just fine!" I growl deep from the back of my throat, teeth showing.

"Do NOT bare your teeth at me beast! Know your place!" He stands in front of me as if he is my god. I stop growling turning my head away so he can't see me roll my eyes. "Just like your Mother." He spatters out at me.

"You leave my Mother out of this!" I again show teeth.

"I show have killed her when that worthless piece of shit found you and your Mother in the woods." Hiashi was speaking of Neji, he the one that found me all those years ago.

"Take it back!" I barked teeth showing and a white chakra pumping like water off my body.

"Silence beast!" He again yelled at me, his face red with anger.

"Take it back!" I yelled back for the second time. I heard people walking in, gasp, and more running. "I said take it back!" I said as anger flared within me.

"What are you going to try and attack me, with everyone behind you like that? I highly drought that, calm yourself beast." He said waving his hand, anger still clear to see on his face.

"Why don't you make me you bustard?" I growled fist up to my sides. He took three steps towards me and raised his hand and I launched.

AlphonseXoOx- Again Cliff hanger! * evil laugh * I'll soon put up a new chapter.

Neji- R&R

AlphonseXoOx- Comment on weather Neji or Hiashi should die!

Neji- WHaT! I better not die!


End file.
